


Too Cute to Hoot

by sarritena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: "Никто так не здоровается, - объясняет Конохе Акааши, пока тот осматривает слова у него на запястье. - Вообще никто".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 34





	Too Cute to Hoot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Cute to Hoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079445) by [katisprobablywriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katisprobablywriting/pseuds/katisprobablywriting). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8816608)

Сегодня первый день Акааши Кейджи в старшей школе Фукуродани, и как и многие другие первогодки, к нему приставили старшеклассника, который познакомит его со школой. Коноха приятный, немного хвастливый — но не в раздражающем плане, — и немного назойливый. Назойливый в том смысле, что он настаивает на том, чтобы Акааши показал ему свою метку, которая связывает его с его неизвестным соулмейтом. А когда Акааши показывает свою метку, второгодка заходится смехом.

— Никто так не здоровается, — объясняет Конохе Акааши, пока тот осматривает слова у него на запястье. — Вообще никто.

— Никогда не говори никогда, Акааши-сан, — хихикает Коноха, когда Акааши убирает свое запястье из его рук. Темные нахмуренные брови первогодки выбивают из него еще один смешок. — Но вообще, да, я согласен. Это странно.

— Ну… — Акааши протягивает после пары секунд. — Покажете мне теперь волейбольный клуб? Я хотел бы записаться…

— Да, я знаю. Пойдем.

Акааши следует за Конохой по довольно заполненным студентами коридорам, пока они не подходят к двери, которая ведет на улицу и к спортзалам. Коноха тихо напевает под нос и открывает дверь, рукой приглашая Акааши пройти первым, и тоже выходит на улицу. Он начинает насвистывать, пока Акааши снимает с плеча рюкзак и ищет в нем заявление на присоединение к клубу. Все еще стоя за стенами спортзала, они слышат визг подошвы кроссовок о начищенный пол и гулкие хлопки и шлепки волейбольных мячей о пол и ладони людей.

Коноха открывает дверь в спортзал и заходит внутрь, придерживая дверь для Акааши.

Акааши наблюдает за тренировкой команды, взглядом окидывая каждого игрока, а Коноха довольно лыбится, следя за его сосредоточенным взглядом. Темно-зеленый взгляд Акааши останавливается на парне со странной прической, который по воле случая смотрит на него, а не на волейбольный мяч, летящий ему прямо в лицо.

Парень падает на пол с грохотом, и все подбегают к нему, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке; Акааши спешит за Конохой.

— Боже, Бокуто, ну и чего ты за мячом-то не следил? — Коноха приседает рядом. Бокуто в ответ лишь страдальчески стонет. — Сарукуи, он весь день сегодня такой?

— Да нет. Вообще-то он был сосредоточенный еще пару минут назад.

Акааши наклоняется немного в сторону, пока старшеклассники переговариваются, чтобы взглянуть на Бокуто, который все еще лежит спиной на полу, придерживая рукой голову, которой не посчастливилось настолько близко познакомиться с мячом.

— Выглядит болезненно, — тихо проговаривает Акааши. — Мне жаль. Вы в порядке?

Старшеклассник вновь смотрит на него, буравя своим золотым взглядом. Акааши не уверен, что ему стоит еще сказать или стоит ли что-то говорить в принципе, так что он приседает на колени рядом с Конохой, — который теперь перекидывается шутками со своими сокомандниками так, будто он совсем забыл о своем товарище на полу, — и просовывает ладонь между полом и затылком Бокуто.

— Думаю, не стоит и дальше лежать на полу, если ваша голова…

— Х-хут! — голос Бокуто ломается еще до того, как слово успевает вылететь у него изо рта.

Коноха замирает посреди своей же речи, когда голова Бокуто врезается обратно в пол. Акааши прикрывает свои зардевшиеся щеки, пока старшеклассник сгибается пополам.

— О боже, срань господня, это взаправду? — все остальные удивленно смотрят на Коноху, пока тот заливается смехом, заглушая страдальческие звуки со стороны Бокуто. Коноха берет его за руку и смотрит на его вопрос-метку на запястье, после чего начинает хрипеть от смеха. — Это ржомба!

В конце концов Бокуто оттаскивают к скамье, спасибо за это Коноха и Сакуруи, потому что сам парень отказался даже ногами шевелить; так что тренировку продолжили без него. Бокуто со стороны смотрел, как Акааши подает мяч и играет с другими его сокомандниками, все еще придерживая рукой зачинающийся синяк на лице. Тренировка заканчивается на хорошей ноте — Акааши принимают в команду, и их нынешний капитан одобрительно кивает головой.

Акааши подходит к Бокуто, как только снимают сетку и убирают мячи, и садится рядом. Бокуто смотрит на него виноватыми глазами, и Акааши вздыхает.

— Извини за это! Реально… эм… — Бокуто заливается краской и отворачивается. — Меня зовут Ко… Бокуто Котаро.

— Акааши Кейджи, — голос Акааши вновь становится тихим и мягким. —… у меня есть вопрос, — он протягивает свое запястье Бокуто, на котором красуется «хут», связывающее их как соулмейтов. Когда Бокуто поднимает взгляд, щеки Акааши розовеют. — Почему «хут»? То есть, я рад, что это необычное слово, потому что оно облегчило нам жизни, но… просто… почему?

Бокуто неловко улыбается.

— Эм, я забыл как говорить. И сказал хот и кьют одновременно. Извини.

Бокуто ожидает увидеть как минимум отвращение на лице Акааши после своего объяснения, но что он получает на самом деле, так это очень тихий и милейший смех. Этот звук щекоткой отдается в груди.

— Серьезно?

— Я знаю, что это тупо, я тупой, ой, все, — всхлипывает Бокуто, но он не может перестать улыбаться.

— Это мило, — Акааши на секунду замолкает, а после одаривает Бокуто небольшой улыбкой. — Нет, это… хут.

Бокуто хочет прокричать «спасибо» любому божеству, которое решило подарить ему Акааши Кейджи в соулмейты.


End file.
